


Danganronpa IF: Another Story

by BlazingOrder



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Dangan Ronpa IF, Death, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Junko had a backup plan, Murder Mystery, Original Characters - Freeform, Other, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazingOrder/pseuds/BlazingOrder
Summary: Junko Enoshima's plan to spread despair to her classmates failed the moment her sister betrayed her and while she may have let them go that doesn't mean she's given up, it just so happens she had something prepared just in case this happened.





	1. Character Profiles

**(Kotaro Taiyo)**

Hair = Gray (with scythe shaped ahoge)

Clothing = Black cloak, Orange t-shirt, dark gray dress pants, black sneakers.

Eye Color = Golden

Accessories = Black armband (with 2 scythes crossing each other on left arm).

Birth Date: October 31

Height: 5"6

Weight: 129lbs

Blood type: B

Chest Size: 34in

Likes: Cake Balls

Dislikes: Being Rude to Girls

**(Simon Kurusu)**

Hair = Black/messy

Clothing = white T-shirt, black scarf, black pants, white masquerade mask, Black and white fingerless gloves (black on left, white on right), checkered sneakers.

Eye Color = Sky Blue

Accessories = two practice bamboo swords (keeps latched on his back)

Birth Date: May 17

Height: 5"2

Weight: 110lbs

Blood type: O

Chest Size: 30in

Likes: His Family

Dislikes: Drugs

**(Roman Rosewick)**

Hair = Wavy black with red tips (hair covers right eye)

Clothing = Black sweater jacket, red t-shirt, ripped jeans, white sneakers, black fedora (with orange stripe), gray scarf.

Eye Color = Red

Accessories = Playing cards.

Birth Date: November 14

Height: 5"9

Weight: 130lbs

Blood type: AB

Chest size: 37in

Likes: Magic Tricks

Dislikes: Alcohol

**(Gentaro Tawada)**

Hair = Medium Black/Blond highlights

Clothing = Standard green/yellow paramedic jacket, black pants, and brown work boots.

Eye Color = Green

Accessories = Stethoscope

Birth Date: April 21

Height: 5"4

Weight: 121lbs

Blood type: B

Chest size: 34in

Likes: Ferris Wheels

Dislikes: Roller Coasters

**(Kinji Natsu)**

Hair = Blond

Clothing = white t-shirt, black pants, gray jacket (tied around the waist), dark blue sports shoes.

Eye Color = gray

Accessories = Silver necklace (with a dragon on it), navy green hat (backwards).

Birth Date: January 8

Height: 6"2

Weight: 143lbs

Blood type: A

Chest Size: 41in

Likes: Building people up

Dislikes People who crush others dreams

**(Tatsumi Drake)**

Hair = Amber/wavy

Clothing = black leather jacket, purple polo shirt, ripped jeans, brown travel boots, Treasure hunter hat.

Eye Color = Maroon

Accessories = gold and silver rings (keeps gold on left and silver on right third fingers respectively).

Birth Date: March 22

Height: 5"5

Weight: 118lbs

Blood type: B

Chest Size: 35in

Likes: Adventure, Treasure

Dislikes: Sand paper

**(Naoto Kazakiri)**

Hair = chocolate brown/smoothed out

Clothing = black shirt (long sleeved), green apron (with a symbol of a cup of coffe on it), blue jeans, brown dress shoes.

Eye Color = brown

Accessories = 2 Button pins (one of the sun and another with a shooting star on his apron).

Birth Date: July 6

Height: 5"7

Weight: 127lbs

Blood type: AB

Chest size: 36in

Likes: Solar Eclipse

Dislikes: Porn

**(Seiji Arisato)**

Hair = Light Blue/Spiky

Clothing = Shokozu, jeans (over the shokozu), Beige trench coat (unbuttoned), Utility belt, dark blue/white plaid scarf.

Eye Color = Hazel

Accessories = katana (keeps in sheath on back), kunai and shurikens (keeps in utility belt),

Birth Date: February 14

Height: 5"9

Weight: 132lbs

Blood type: O

Chest Size: 37in

Likes: The Rising Sun

Dislikes: Bears

**(Yumeko Tsuki)**

Hair = Medium/Navy blue (with ahoge)

Clothing = jeans, white over dress with navy sleeves (black tank top underneath), Jean Jacket, pink sneakers.

Eye Color = Silver

Accessories = Silver bracelet (right wrist)

Birth Date: March 11

Height: 5"5

Weight: 123lbs

Blood type: A

Chest Size: 34in

Likes: Action Movies

Dislikes: Marathons

**(Lyra Hatsume)**

Hair = Sea foam green/long/crossover ponytail

Clothing = Sky blue dress shirt, Red school vest, Black/white/gray striped tie (tucked in vest), beige dress pants, black belt, brown dress shoes.

Eye Color = Green

Accessories = None

Birth Date: December 15

Height: 6"1

Weight: 133lbs

Blood type: O

Chest Size: 38in

Likes: Body Measurements

Dislikes: Slackers

**(Clover Shikimi)**

Hair = Short/pink

Clothing = glasses, Purple collared button jacket (unbuttoned), hot pink t-shirt, jean skirt, purple flip flops.

Eye Color = Light blue

Accessories = notebook, pencil (both in hand and on ear), gold necklace (of a 4 leaf clover).

Birth Date: September 18

Height: 5"8

Weight: 126lbs

Blood type: B

Chest Size: 36in

Likes: Anime Conventions

Dislikes: Black Market

**(Yu Ongaku)**

Hair = Long/Royal Blue

Clothing = White dress shirt, gray dress pants, hooded black jacket (Unzipped/with holes in the wrists for thumbs), white tie (with a music sheet pattern/design).

Eye Color = Amber

Accessories = headphones, metal rings (left hand on both middle and third finger)

Birth Date: July 12

Height: 5"10

Weight: 129lbs

Blood type: A

Chest Size: 37in

Likes: Festivals

Dislikes: Rice Crackers

**(Wagner Kurosaki)**

Hair = Blond/long/pigtails

Clothing = Black over bust corset, maroon lace up (tied) blouse, blood red cape (with fire symbol), Black knee socks, black boots, white skirt.

Eye Color = Red

Accessories = Sword, sheath(transforms into a sheild), lighter, armor (on elbows and knees).

Birth Date: June 24

Height: 5"4

Weight: 118lbs

Blood type: B

Chest Size: 33in

Likes: Baking Sweets

Dislikes: Pyromaniacs

**(Koshiro)**

Hair = Long/white (with ahoge)

Clothing = White T-shirt, jeans, black shoes

Eye Color = blue

Accessories? = none  
Creation: September 10

Height: 5"6

Weight: 100lbs

Blood type:???

Chest Size: 35in

Likes: interacting with others

Dislikes: Robots

**(Sayo Yamamoto)**

Hair = Ruby Red/long, side pony tail

Clothing = Black sport shorts, Light blue sports jacket, pink bikini top, and white sandals.

Eye Color = Emerald Green

Accessories = none

Birth Date: August 2

Height: 5"7

Weights: 125lbs

Blood type: AB

Chest Size: 35in

Likes: Swimsuit Shopping

Dislikes: Lemonade

**(Isa Suketa)**

Hair = Medium/Dark Brown

Clothing = Light blue double breasted winter coat, black under shirt, grey plaid pants, and black winter boots.

Eye Color = Icy blue

Accessories = White winter hat, button Pin (with a snowflake)

Birth Date: January 30

Height: 5"5

Weight: 127lbs

Blood type: B

Chest Size: 33in

Likes: Snowflakes

Dislikes: Autumn Scenery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright here's the character profiles (update I fixed the mistakes with the other profiles) the first official chapter will be posted in the next day or 2 so until then you can make guesses on what their talents and leave them in the comments.


	2. Prologue: Despairs Re-Beginning (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same despair new killing Game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the official first chapter enjoy!

???: Puhuhuhu. So how are things going on your end?

???:......

???: Good! Things should be going along smoothly then, hehheehhe I can just feel the  _Despair_ now!

???:........

???: hmm?

???:..... ...... ...... .

???: how long do you intend to keep berating me? I mean it wasn't  _My_ fault the I couldn't get the game going. Also you don't get to talk I mean how many people have you killed  **Mastermind.**

???:.......!

???: yeeesh can't take a joke huh?, it's almost despair inducing..... Almost your not quite there yet. 

???: (scowls)

???: Oh don't give me that look I am the  **Ultimate Despair** after all!.

???:............

 **Ultimate Despair ~~~~**: Ok well I gotta go since I've got others things to do, and remember to try and not get killed out there we wouldn't want my favorite **Mastermind** dying on me now would I?.... Well byeeee!.

???: Screw You.

* * *

_**"People say that fate is a pre-determined thing, sometimes you have dreams that you want to latch on to and yet you may not be able to accomplish what you want to do because your path has been pre determined although some may argue that you can accomplish anything you want if you set your mind to it, those people just say what you want to hear so you don't have to face the cold hard reality we live where if you take one misstep then you'll end up in a Hell so deep there's no crawling out once you fall, then again that's where we're everyone in our pathetic excuse for a society is fated a Blazing Hell so hot that even our spirits will fade into a unconscious blackness of nothing, atleast that's how I see it".**_

**.....huh?...... W-wait....**   **What am I talking about?.... Hold** **on I just need to.... Just need to reach. Out. To. My. Self.....**

                                                                    (Scene transitions to a boy in a bed)

???: urrg hrrrr ur hm uh hmm (boy opens his eyes and finds himself in a mysterious room).

Boy: huh? Where am I. I don't even remember what I did last night for all I know I could've been kidnapped and taken hostage. (Pats both his cheeks lightly) get a hold of yourself! This is no time to be monologuing the worst case scenario, now just calm down and observe your surroundings.

Boy: (proceeds to looking around the small room for clues) ok in the span of my short observation I have discovered three key things. One I seem to be in a mysterious room I've never been in before, Two there is a coat rack with 2 articles of clothing on them, and three there appears to be a girl right next to me in this bed and is for some reason holding my left arm. 

Boy: and out of all these key things the most important is WHY AM I IN A MYSTERIOUS ROOM I'VE NEVER BEEN IN BEFORE?!.

Girl: mrrff 

Boy: (takes deep breath) ok calm down yelling won't help anything and why am I still monologuing like I'm a detective in a murder mystery?. (Shakes the thought off getting back on track) ok first things first. (proceeds to get out of bed and out of the girls grip, then tucks in the blanket a little for the girl) Just in case she wants to sleep in a little more.

(just as the boy is about to investigate more he is suddenly tackled in the back and is rolling on the floor until he ends up on his back and looks up to meet his attacker which is the same girl from the bed who was latched on to his arm only a few seconds ago).

Girl: (has a serious look on her face that says answer my questions or else!) who are you and why am I here!.

Boy: **(** **Ninja like reflexes, serious attitude, doesn't seem like the sociable type. Basically my polar opposite yep I think me and her are gonna be best friends).**

Girl: (in a serious voice) I'm only gonna say this _once._ Where am I and are  _you_ the one who's keeping me here?... Also why where _we_  in the same bed together?.

Boy:(is somehow keeping a straight face despite what's happening)

Girl:....?

Boy: you know I could answer all those questions separately, but I'll answer your curiosity with a question of my own. If I was the one keeping you here then why am I being held down by my supposed captor?.

Girl:(thinks about what he says and decides to loosen her grip and help him up) fair I guess, but try anything and your going back to the floor but next time you'll be tasting carpet.

Boy: that's probably not good for ones health and also you don't have to worry about me I'm more of a lover than a fighter so the worse I could do is giving a hug for longer than 5 minutes.

Girl: I'm pretty sure a hug shouldn't last that lon- w-wait a sec you've given a person a hug for 5 minutes?.

Boy:... Actually I'm trying to figure that out.

Girl: huh?

Boy: let me clarify, I'm actually in a bit of predicament with my _memories._

Girl: your memories?.

Boy: I seem to have a _weird_  and _mysterious_ case of amnesia. Weird as in it's not full blown and that I can remember bits and peices, mysterious as in where it came from and how I got it. And as far as I can tell what I have is about as normal as well.... This (he says while waving his arms around the room indicating the situation both of them are in).

Girl: well is there anything you can atleast remember before you woke up here.

Boy: remember huh? Wellll let me think..... Actually one thing does come to mind or rather a specific place.

* * *

 

 **"And that place... Is a school known as _Hopes peak"_** (scene changes to the boy standing in front of hopes peak), " **Hopes Peak Academy a school for the gifted and talented where teenagers who excell in their field of expertise, those people are known as the "Ultimates"** (scene then changes to the face of our protagonist) **and I was there standing at the entrance like I was the protagonist of a manga, the difference it was " _real_ " and I'm not a hero". "Although I guess one could mistake me for a "villian" if you just heard the name of my talent, but I digress because what I remember right before waking up in the bed was walking in the entrance to Hopes Peak but then... A darkness overtook me and then I blacked out".**

* * *

 

Boy: yeah that's what I remember, I was just entering the school and then bam! I was out cold.

Girl: hmmmm..... Yeah.

Boy: yeah?

Girl: that's what I remember as well.

**"Wait the same thing happened to this girl?"**

Boy: so you?

Girl: I was heading to Hopes Peak when all of a sudden I felt like I was getting drowsy, and just like you that's all I can remember until that cutoff point.

Boy: that must make us Ultimates then!.

Girl: guess so.

**"Not a social bird huh?, then again considering the circumstances it would probably be weird conversing with a stranger you haven't met, maybe I can atleast loosen the the distrust with an introduction, which is probably what I should of done in the first place! Come on! Get it together your in front of a girl afterall!".**

Boy: by the way my name is Kotaro Taiyo im the Ultamite Grimm Reaper.

**Kotaro Taiyo: Ultamite Grimm Reaper**

Girl: Grim Reaper? So what do you sentence criminals to their deaths like a Judge?.

Kotaro: that's one possibility, and before you ask it's part of my "amnesia" I know what my talent is, I just don't remember what it means. Who probably unlike you knows what their talent is and what it is you do.

Girl:..... Actually......

Kotaro:...?

Girl: I seem to be in the same boat you are, except I can't seem to remember anything my or anything relating my talent so I guess I got "amnesia" to, looks like we have something in common.

Kotaro: you mean besides the antennas on our heads?.

Girl: I guess?. To be honest I can never keep it down when I brush it for some reason.

Kotaro: I don't see why you would though, I actually think it makes you look cute.

Girl:(with a blank stare) is that your best at coming up with a pickup line or did you just come up with it on the spot?.

Kotaro:......Pick up line?........What's that exactly?.

Girl:.....Nevermind, I'm just gonna tell you my name before this introduction becomes any longer than it has.

**"But really what's a pickup line?"**

Girl: I'm Yumeko Tsuki, and as you already know I don't remember my talent..... Yeah.

**Yumeko Tsuki: Ultamite ???**

Kotaro: Yumeko, ok I'll remember that. On another note I've been wondering something since I woke up.

Yumeko: and that is?.

kotaro: this coatrack over here.

                                      (Cuts over to a coatrack wich had both a black cloak and a jean jacket on it)

Yumeko: hey that's my jacket! (Takes her Jean Jacket off the rack and puts it on) there better. So can I assume that blanket belongs to you.

kotaro: first of all it's a cloak, second yes it is mine (grabs clock off rack) ummmm hey you think you could help me here?.

Yumeko: jeez fine here.

             (Scene shows Yumeko holding the neck point of the cloak while Kotaro ties it around his neck)

Kotaro: Annnnnnd there!, Yep!, Now I'm a real Grimm Reaper!.

Yumeko:..... Whatever, now that we've had a little chit chat and got our "clothes" back the next thing we should do is figure a way out of here.

Kotaro: well that's simple (walks to the front of the room where the door is) we just open the door.

Yumeko: idiot you really it's gonna be unloc-

                                                             (Kotaro opens the door with ease)

Yumeko: okaaaaay I guess it will be that easy, but don't let your gaurd down O.K.!

Kotaro: yes ma'am (gives a salute) (holds the door open) after you.

Yumeko: you seriously need to come up with better pick up lines (exists the room).

Kotaro:(follows suit) seriously what's a pickup line!.

                                                                       (Part 1 End)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've met our protagonist and the mysterious girl, in the next chapters to come you'll meet the rest of our group.


End file.
